


Love Has No Qualms

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: But you probably all know how the game goes by now, F/M, Minor Spoilers, The adult pairing isn't present but they're important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It doesn’t bother you, knowing what...your mother is?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Nope!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“How?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“She’s still my mother, right? Am I supposed to just...stop loving her?. I'm related to her. Have you stopped loving me?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Has No Qualms

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in November of 2014 (with some minor edits in between). It's not terrible, but keep that dip in quality in mind.

“Lucina. Lucina!” Morgan, her energetic amnesiac husband cried as he bounded up to her. She was sitting against a tree contemplating.

“Ah, Morgan,” she said quietly, without a hint of a smile “What is it?

He pouted, and plopped down next to her. “Nevermind. Smile!”

“What?”

“This is just like before. I always find you sad, or thinking about something bad. I wont leave until you talk to me.”

While it warmed her heart that he was thinking of her, a smile was something she couldn’t muster.

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“Hhm?”

“Knowing what...your mother is?”

His face fell, and her heart stopped. She feared she had gone to far, when “Nope!”

“How?”

“She’s still my mother, right? Am I supposed to just...stop loving her?"

"I suppose not..."

"I know that being the vessel for a destructive deity is bad and all, but first and foremost she's my mother. Your father trusts her, my father loves her. That isn't going to change,” he grabbed her hand, "I'm related to her. Have you stopped loving me?"

He was only making a comparison, but she could see the worry in his eyes. She forced a small smile, and squeezed his hand in return "Never."

His grin grew. "See? Love doesn't care about things like that. I'm the son of an orphan swordmaster who grew up in the slums and the vessel for Grima, with a mysterious past and no memory, yet you still fell in love with me."

He kissed her cheek, and stood up. "I totally forgot what your father asked me to tell you. I better ask again. See you later! Love you."

He bounded off, and she waved as he left. Then she sighed.

Her plan to kill his mother just got a whole lot more difficult.•

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing a lot and have another fic for them coming up soon (also half written in 2014)


End file.
